


Himchan has the Best Fansite

by swuunuu



Category: B.A.P
Genre: 20 dollars himchan has a yongguk fansite, 2000 dollars actually, M/M, Other, a secret yongguk fansite, actual thirst, himchan is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swuunuu/pseuds/swuunuu
Summary: Himchan has a plan: Take pictures of Yongguk (half-naked, preferably)





	Himchan has the Best Fansite

This is based on this paradox of a picture.

I literally have no idea what the actual fuck is going on, or how this actually got out because what the fuck

 

* * *

  

“Camera?” Himchan adjusts the angle of his cell phone, his side plastered to the wall. _You’re not being creepy_ , he tells himself, _you’re doing this for the greater good, for the universe, Kim Himchan, for the universe._

Junhong’s voice pipes up in his earpiece, “Camera, set.” 

From the corner of his eye, Himchan can see the glimmer of the lens. He gives a thumbs up at its direction and hears the younger giggle.

“Daehyun in position,” another voice chimes in, a hushed whisper, “This paper board is so heavy.”

Youngjae walks down the hallway for a test run, slouching his back to get in Yongguk’s character, “I already feel tired, but yeah, you guys are pretty much invisible.” He stops in front of the window and stops there, reaching down to pull up his shirt, “Himchan hyung, how did you know Yongguk hyung would strip here?”

“Don’t you find it really weird that he manages to change clothes on the way down the company building when all the bathrooms are locked?” Himchan says, settling down on the linoleum floor, “I figured out the floor plan of this place and realised that this is the only place where there’s no security cameras, which means…”

“This is the only place where he can change on the way down,” Junhong finishes his sentence, “Right, hyung?”

Himchan gives him another thumbs up (and a wink) and Junhong chirps.

Youngjae peeps into Himchan’s corner, “This is absurd.”

“Yeah, more absurd than Jongup’s entire existence,” Daehyun sneers and Youngjae punches him through the board.

 

* * *

  

It was mostly Himchan’s idea, really, to see Yongguk get half naked (or more). 

Yongguk hasn’t shown skin in so long, people are starting to wonder if he had grown scales on his back or something. 

Jongup says it’s because Yongguk likes changing alone, but Himchan’s not going to let this slide unless he manages to take a picture of the holy sight and frame it on their apartment wall.

At first Himchan planned for this to be a one man thing, but Junhong and Jongup decided to help because Himchan is his favourite hyung. Daehyun hopped on the bandwagon because he wanted drama, and Youngjae came along because he wanted to be in the group chat everyone else was in.

This is now a group effort. Himchan likes this plan better than his original one. Using Daehyun and Junhong to take pictures from other angles will give him access to more pictures of Yongguk, which benefits his eyes, his mental state and his wallet (if he sells some to fansites). It’s great. 

“Jongup just texted me, Yongguk is coming down the stairs, in position,” Himchan hisses, and Youngjae scurries away to a safe spot. 

Himchan’s ready, he can hear the footsteps inch closer and closer to the room. It’s slow and slothful, leaving heavy sounds on the concrete stairs, typical Yongguk. 

The fire exit door opens, before closing quietly. Someone must’ve manually silenced the door. Once again, typical Yongguk. 

Daehyun lets out a little squeal, good thing Yongguk doesn’t seem to notice, too mesmerised with thinking up new lyrics for their new comeback. He stops in front of the window and lets out a melancholic sigh.

_God_ , Himchan rolls his eyes, _even I’m starting to feel depressed from hearing that._

“Why is the sky so blue…” Yongguk murmurs, eyes downcast, “Am I the only one who is monotone in a world filled with an array of colours?” 

Himchan feels as if his eyes going to tumble backwards and fall into his brain. He doesn’t feel like taking pictures anymore, but he kind of wants to sock Yongguk in the face. 

The thoughts don’t stop until Yongguk rises from his depressive episode and starts unbuckling his belt.

“Oh my god,” Junhong whispers, “Is he for real?”

Himchan swallows.

Yongguk just lets his trousers hang loosely off his hipbones, before starting to tug off his sweater, he grips onto the hem of the fabric, pulling it over his head.

_Oh fuck_ , Himchan thinks, _he has abs_. He knows Yongguk has them hibernating under his shirt all this time, but to see it after so long… is like a blessing.

The black turtleneck comes off in one go, smoothly sliding off Yongguk’s back. It momentarily gets stuck with his head in the way, but after a few adjustments, it’s no longer hanging on his body. 

And damn, Yongguk looks good, like, _really good_.

Himchan is sure that the other members are in awe because no one is talking, it’s just… pure admiration and snapping pictures. He’s holding onto the photo button so his phone takes bursts of images instead of one by one. He needs to make a fucking gif out of this if that’s the last thing he’s going to do on Earth. 

Yongguk’s jeans come off, the belt clinks as it hits the floor. 

_Holy shit._

Youngjae starts foaming from his mouth.

“I need my bible,” Daehyun whispers.

Junhong groans, sounding exhausted, too drained from the godly image Yongguk currently has, “Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know who that is behind the board so i just assumed it's daehyun
> 
> jfc whats wrong with this weird ass gif
> 
> also im so sorry if you read this, nothing makes sense


End file.
